mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Anime Battle Royale: Reloaded!
| image = File:Anime_Battle_Reloaded.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Itachi-san | link = | size = 12 Players (Medium) | startdate = September 11th, 2008 | winningfaction = Geass Order | roster = Players: #Prince_Marth85 #woon #Joe's Student #Fox #Prof. Templeton #CherryLane #GreyCells #dawh #Yoruichi-San #BrandonB (aliasing as Surge) #Frozen_in_Fire #Mekal | first = Frozen_in_Fire | last = BrandonB | mvp = - | awards = - }} Anime Battle Royale: Reloaded! was a game designed and hosted by Itachi-san based anime characters used in Anime Battle Royale It began on September 11th, 2008 and ended in a Geass Order win in Day 2 (September 13th, 2008). Game Mechanics Rules *Each Night you can Attack, Attack and use an Item (1), or Defend. *Each Item and Defense can only be used once throughout the Entire Game. *The Day Cycle is an assumed 12 hours whether you have voted or not. Assume the Night Cycle is 12 hours as well, but I will be lenient on these from time to time. Nights can be finished once everyone has pm'd me. *Lynching will be death by the Akatsuki. *On odd Days there are 3 votes. Lynch, Blindfold Lynch, and Spike's Bounty. The Blindfold Lynch cannot be used twice in a row, but it is the only way to lynch a GU. If a GU is tried for a lynch without a blindfold on they will use their Geass to free themselves and kill a random Hero. Simply put, the only way to cleanly kill a GU is a Blindfolded Lynch or Ed Elric if he's prepared. Spike's Bounty will be voted on whether he is alive or not. *On even Days there are only votes for a Lynch and whether or not to use a Blindfold on the Suspect. Spike acts on his own for Odd Nights. *Every player has to send a Night PM every Night, unless you are Spike and have been given a Bounty. Role Description Villains: Each has their own agenda for winning The Geass Order: (GO) knows each other at the beginning. They all use Eye techniques and attempt a kill each night without exception. They have a 100% successful kill against a Defenseless or unblindfolded opponent. They win by killing everyone else. There are 3 members with unique Geass Abilities. During an Attack and during an UnBlindfolded Lynch each Geass User (GU) has unlimited use of their Geass power. Defense Geass: Each GU has 2 Defense Geasses. The first Defense happens if they are attacked before they use their Ability. They will be able to turn the tables on their attacker and Attack them instead with a 50/50 chance of success. If the Counter Attack is not successful, the GU will not be able to be found. This Counter-Attack can only be prevented if their Attacker is wearing a Blindfold. Also, this Attack would be in addition to the GO's Night Attack. The Second Defense happens if a GU is attacked during the Night that they use their Geass Ability (and still have one Defense left) or after that Night, then they will overuse their Geass in a desperate attempt to save themselves. This will result in the GU's head exploding, sending a shockwave of power at their attacker who then has a 50/50 chance of surviving the clash. The Blindfold is ineffective against such a blast. If someone is wearing their Blindfold when a GU Attacks or Counter-Attacks then there is a stalemate and no one dies, but the victim has a 50/50 chance of learning the Identity of a random GU. Geass Abilities: If used, they will use up one Defense Geass. Blindfolds are ineffective if a Geass Ability is cast on a player. *LeLouche: His Geass Ability is Definitive Order. One time, LeLouche can order any player's entire Night actions without them knowing. *Rolo: His Geass Ability stops time for everyone but the GO and can prevent the death of any one GU of his choice that Night. If used, that GU cannot be found. This ability can only be used once. *C.C.: Her Geass Ability can be used once to turn another player into a member of the Geass Order Marianne. There is a 50/50 chance that person accepts. If they decline there is a 50/50 chance they learn CC's identity. *Marianne: Only created if CC's Ability is successful. Her Geass Ability can shape change herself into the player the GO Attacks. She will then create a moment of shock for her victim, and be able to break any Defenses and successfully kill their target if that player is unblindfolded. This of course, can only be used once. Each GU has one False Name.If Ed Elric's Alchemy is perfected for the specific GU he targets he will break all Defenses and kill him/her with 100% success and no damage to himself. *Light: uses his Death Note to kill someone each night. He wins if L, Alucard, and the GO die. Light cannot kill Ichigo and has a 50/50 chance of his Identity being leaked to Ichigo if he tries to go for him. Light has a sick sense of justice and believes he is doing good, but will kill anyone who gets in his way especially the great Detective L. If Light targets someone who is using a False Name, then he is fooled and enters an extraneous name into his Death Note. His intended victim then has a 50/50 chance of learning his identity. Light has a 100% success-rate of killing a Defense-less player who is not using a False Name. **Light has 2 defenses: Two times, he can write in his Death Note that an Innocent bystander dies for him. **Light has 1 Item: a Blindfold **Ichigo is never fooled by Light's Defenses though and will break his Defense and certainly kill him with 100% success. *Alucard: The most powerful Vampire. He wins if everyone else is dead and/or bitten. There is no Defense from him for anyone. When he Attacks he has a 50/50 chance of either killing his victim or biting them and converting them to becoming his future subordinates. Conversion will not take effect during this Game though and changes nothing to the converted character. **He cannot attack the same person twice. **His 2 Defenses are the Police Girl dying for him and by accepting a mission from his Master, he cannot be found. **Alucard has 2 Items: a Blindfold and a False Name **Yuna can break his defenses and summon him back to Hell no matter what. Heroes: win by killing all the Villains *Spike: (Bounty Hunter) There is a vote each odd day for who Spike will go after that Night. This is because Spike needs to get paid and the Village can only raise enough money every other day for him. On odd nights, Spike finds his softer side and works for free and of his own volition. If Spike Attacks he has a 100% success-rate against Defense-less players. There is a 50/50 chance Spike has done his homework though and will maybe find out if his prey is a Villain or a Hero. If he finds out they are a Hero, then he will be inactive that night. **His 2 Defenses are his comrades Jet and Faye, who will die for him if he asks. **His 2 Items are a Blindfold and a False Name *L: (World's Greatest Detective) Figures out a random Villain every odd day. Each night, L can mobilize the world's Police Force to apprehend his suspect. Knowing these people though, there's no way any of them are going down without a fight to the death, unless they have defended themselves. L has a 100% successful kill against a Defense-less player. When I PM L his role I will include a tip from one of L's informants. The informant isn't very reliable though so there is a 50/50 chance that the tip is bogus. It will be up to L to Attack or Defend on the first night. If L is Defended properly any given night, there is a 50/50 chance he has set the perfect trap for his assailant and will Identity them. **L's 2 Defenses are a stealthy retreat to his secret base where he cannot be found and a SS Agent who will die for him. **L's 2 items are a Blindfold and a False Name *Ichigo: (Death God/High School Student) Is pissed Light has a Death Note and wants him dead. The only person Ichigo can kill is Light and will kill him no matter what. If Ichigo goes for someone else there is a 50/50 shot his identity is revealed to them or their identity is revealed to him. **Ichigo's 2 defenses are his comrades Renji and Rukia who will die for him. **Ichigo's 2 Items are 2 Blindfolds (since Light cannot Kill him) *Ed Elric: (Alchemist) Every odd day he formulates a way to effectively counter a random Geass User. If he attacks a GU that he knows how to counter he will kill them no matter what with no harm to himself. Ed has a 50% chance of successfully killing a player he Attacks under any other circumstance. **Ed's 2 Defenses are his Brother Al and his comrade Mustang who will both die for him. **Ed's 2 Items are a Blindfold and a False Name *Naruto: (Ninja) There is a 50/50 shot he will either kill or befriend a Defenseless person he Attacks. Naruto has a knack for befriending even the cruelest of people sometimes. Either way he learns their identity if they are Defenseless, but he cannot target a Friend again. **Naruto's 2 Defenses are his Sensai Iruka and his Sensai Kakashi who will both die for him. **Naruto's 2 Items are a Blindfold and a False Name *Kenshin: (Samurai) There is a 50/50 shot he will kill a Defenseless player he Attacks. If he doesn't, he is so ashamed he will not try to harm that person two Nights in a row. Also, due to his keen battle instinct, Kenshin will know how many Villains still remain after each Night. **Kenshin's 2 Defenses are hiding off in the country with his Lover Tomoe and training in the woods so no one can find him. **Kenshin's 2 Items are a Blindfold and a False Name *Yuna: (Summoner) There is a 50/50 shot of her killing a Defenseless Player. In true Final Fantasy fashion her experience gets greater each time she Attacks. The second time she Attacks she has a 75% of killing, the third is 100% unless they use a Defense. Also, Yuna can send Alucard back to Hell if she targets him due to her incredible summoning power with other dimensions, breaking right through any of his Defenses. **Yuna's 2 Defenses are Ixion and Bahamut who she will summon so that they can her up in the Heavens for that Night and she will not be able to be found. **Yuna's 2 Items are a Blindfold and a False Name Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies (Geass Order): *woon - LeLouche *Surge - CC *Mekal - Rolo Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Itachi-san #Prince Marth - Alucard - Lynched D2 #woon - LeLouche - Killed N2 in an explosion #Joe's Student - Light - Killed N2 by L #Kathleen - Kenshin - Lost end-of-game coin-toss #Prof. Templeton - Ed Elric - Killed N2 in an explosion #CherryLane - L - Killed N2 by Yuna #GreyCells - Naruto - Killed N2 by the Geass Order #dawh - Yuna - Killed N2 by Light #Yoruichi-San - Ichigo - Killed N1 by Alucard #Surge/Brandonb - CC #Frozen in Fire- Spike Killed N1 by the Geass Order #Mekal - Rolo - Lynched D1 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 1 Category:Games